Movie Night
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having their usual movie night, and it's Blaine's turn to pick the movie. This is really just plotless fluff.


"You'll be fine, Kurt. It's just a movie." Kurt glared at the DVD case in his hand.

"It is _not, _Blaine. Those… _things _will find me and eat me, and then who's going to fix your bow tie when it gets crooked?" Blaine pushed out his bottom lip, and gazed up at him with huge, honey eyes. "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare give me those eyes, Blaine Anderson. Don't- stop it."

Blaine pushed out his lip ever further. "Please, baby? Please? I promise I'll turn it off as soon as it gets to be too much for you, okay? Please?" He dragged out the 'e' longer than necessary. Kurt closed his eyes and huffed out a breath, nodding. He opened his eyes just in time to see Blaine throw himself into his arms, squealing in excitement.

And that's how they got to this point, with Blaine's arm around his boyfriend, while Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder, fingers gripping the fabric of Blaine's T-shirt. A woman let out a gut-wrenching scream, and Kurt himself squeaked and gripped his boyfriend tighter. He could feel the vibration of Blaine's chest, how Blaine found his reactions amusing, and a wicked grin inched its way across his face.

Finding the junction between Blaine's neck and shoulder, he bit down. Hard. Blaine jumped, startling the bowl of M&Ms on his lap, sending them everywhere. "Kuuurt." He whined, rubbing at tender spot. Kurt made a mock sympathetic sound, and a trailed a line of short kisses along Blaine's scruffy jawline.

Blaine hummed, and shifted to give Kurt better access, but Kurt pulled away, a teasing smile on his face. "I think I'd better clean up that mess of M&Ms you made." He was out of bed before Blaine could latch onto him and drag him back.

Kurt found a few actually _under _the bed. How that happened, he had no idea, and really didn't want to know either. After he was sure there weren't any he had missed, he stood up, brushed off the sweatpants he had borrowed from Blaine, the ones that said _Dalton Academy _down the outside of the left leg, and threw out the candy in the small waste bin in the corner of the room. But when he looked back to the bed, Blaine wasn't there. "Honey?" Kurt called out softly, trying to see through the darkness of the room that had only the dim light from the television to aid him. "Blaine?"

The television shut off. And that was when Kurt started to get a little nervous. "Blaine, this isn't funny." He shuffled his way across the room slowly, arms waving about in front of him. He stopped in front of the bed, not knowing where else to go from there. "Blaine Warbler, answer me. You're scaring me." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he was suddenly tackled onto the bed, fingers tickling his sides mercilessly. Kurt let out broken streams of giggles, unable to help himself. "Blai-" The fingers pressed ever harder, and Kurt was full out laughing now, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Eventually, the assault became gentler, tickling fingers became caressing ones, and Kurt sighed happily as Blaine pressed feather soft kisses to his neck. Until Kurt remembered that his boyfriend had just scared the living shit out of him just a few minutes ago. He wrenched himself away from Blaine, getting out of the bed and turning the lights on. Blinking against the harsh light, he saw his boyfriend sitting in the middle of the mattress, looking down at the duvet guiltily. Kurt crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

"Kurt-" But Kurt wasn't done yet.

"You _know _how much I hate those movies, and how hesitant I was to watch it with you, and then you scare me like that?" Blaine had gotten off the bed, and was making his way towards Kurt, stopping in front of him so that they were eye-to-eye. Kind of.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're just much too adorable when you get scared. I couldn't resist. I was kind of hoping you'd cling to me like you were before. Honestly, I love it more than I probably should." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, but he looked so _sincere, _Kurt couldn't help it when all of his anger melted away underneath a honey-warm gaze. Shuffling forward, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine by the waist and pulled him in for a lazy kiss, the slow drag of their lips together and the occasional slip of tongue leaving Blaine whining, hands fisted in Kurt's shirt. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine followed, biting, and licking, and sucking on his lips like it was all he's ever needed.

They fell back onto the bed, Kurt pressing Blaine into the mattress, kissing him within an inch of his life. It wasn't rushed, or frantic. There was no need to be. Right then, it was just them. Kurt tangled his fingers in the other's mess of silky curls, raveling and unraveling ringlets between his fingertips, knowing how much Blaine loved it when he played with his hair.

Blaine's hands couldn't seem to decide on a position to stay in, alternating between cradling Kurt's face, and splaying his fingers out against the side of Kurt's neck, right along his pulse, feeling his Adam's apple move slightly with every stroke of the tongue.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, languid and warm, before breaking off into short, peppered kisses to each other's lips, chin, and nose before stopping completely. They shifted so that Kurt was pressed right up against Blaine, leg's tangled together, and Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, listening to the steady _thu-thump, thu-thump, the-thump _of his heartbeat.

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head, whispering a sweet, "I love you." into his hair. Kurt smiled and nestled into Blaine once more, before returning the sentiment. And like that, fingers tangled together and as close as can be, they fell asleep.

**I apologize if that was a bit too mushy, but it's been a tough week and I just wanted Klaine kisses and cuddles. **


End file.
